


复仇

by CleverBean



Series: 奥特曼同人集 [2]
Category: Ultraman - Fandom, ウルトラマン, 奥特曼, 帰ってきたウルトラマン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverBean/pseuds/CleverBean
Summary: 一时兴起的奥特曼同人，部分章节模仿墨家小矩的作品，如若有纠纷即刻删除。
Series: 奥特曼同人集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659628





	复仇

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起的奥特曼同人，部分章节模仿墨家小矩的作品，如若有纠纷即刻删除。

这天，乡秀树正走在大街上。

忽然一个人撞了下他，那人穿斗篷戴兜帽，只一声道歉就走了。

乡秀树回过神来，只见地上多了张纸。

捡起阅读：

“奥特曼！帮帮我！我叫XXX，是生活在地球的一名普通宇宙人。

前几日一个地球人发现了我的身份，绑架了我的同族，要挟我给钱否则就要暴露我的宇宙人身份！此等事项自然不能通知警察，还望奥特曼您能拔刀相助！

这是那名地球人留下的地址和最后通牒日期，求您了！”

“……”

乡秀树此次返回地球自然是有事在身，信上的日期也确实不是个好日子。

但去看看也无妨，是真事是陷阱也得亲自去确认下。

几日后，乡秀树到了约定地点。

这是间废弃工厂，的确很适合做绑架这种勾当。

往里探索，空无一人。

乡秀树心里有些底了。

走过一扇紧闭的门前，他自知目的地已到，变身，开门。

房内自然是没有什么被绑架的宇宙人，只有一名衣装整洁的地球人。

不，是伪装成地球人的宇宙人。

“奥特曼，你果然来了。”那人淡淡地说道“没想到一封信就能把你骗来……”

话没说完，那位“地球人”逐渐显出原形。

“纳克尔星人……”归曼暗语，将手镯化为长矛。

“奥特曼，你……”纳克尔星人才刚张嘴，他发现归曼似乎对他的话不感兴趣，只攥着长矛，一步步逼近自己。

“你难道就不想知道我的目的吗！”纳克尔星人急了，吼了出来，与此同时手上伸出一支光剑。

归曼仍旧是缓缓走近，只是将长矛握得更紧了些。

纳克尔星人有了一种被抽了一个耳光般的感觉。

归曼似乎只想马上杀了他，对其他的任何东西都不感兴趣。

纳克尔星人很想知道此时的归曼为何这么诡异，但他时间不多。

归曼已非常接近他，几乎已就这么普普通通地走到他身后去了。

他咬咬牙，出剑。

那是白玉般皎洁的一剑，如此浩浩荡荡，如此正气凌然，也正是在此剑之下，多少宇宙人命丧黄泉。

似乎有一抹金色闪过，纳克尔星人想，这归曼似乎也不过如此。

纳克尔星人得意地发现，自己那一剑已将归曼斩成了两半。

但是这样的一刺怎么会把人斩成两半呢？为什么不只是归曼，连四周的景色都变成了两半呢？

为什么自己闻到的气味也变成了两半，自己听到的声音也变成了两半？

是不是因为自己已成了两半？

……

傍晚，墓园。

一尊墓碑前，扫得几净，一束花，两张滑雪票。


End file.
